Curses
by Tal Leonard
Summary: Narrowly escaping from an attack Nico runs to Camp Half-Blood and winds up in a mess.
1. Chapter 1

Curse all the monsters in creation! Why did they insist on chasing demigods at this freakin' ungodly hour? He stumbled over rocks trying to focus his vision that was still bleared from sleep. He'd hardly slept at all this entire month and the one night he could finally rest he was awakened by the sound of wind furies that howled like banshees. Thank the fates it wasn't an actual banshee. He never wanted to face that again.

He found his footing as he got past the gravel road to the grass. It knee high which made him nervous but he didn't have much of a choice at the moment. Sure enough to his right a left the wind furies had descended lower and he could see the trail of the long, parted blades as they passed. They were still behind but catching up fast and from the look of it they planned to force him toward the Redwoods. He had never been there himself but he'd heard far too many tales to know he didn't want to get any closer.

He spotted a pass up ahead. Two solid stones like pillars topped by a third flattened stone. He recognized it at once. It was the archway that marked what locals called the Faery lands. The Greeks and Romans were the only legends to cross the waters. This land was a pocket world of the Old lands' pixies that took root in the Pilgrim's land. Exactly what he didn't need right now. Stuck between the rock and a bad place. If that wasn't bad enough dawn was coming on fast meaning a time between when the worst little devils could escape topside for the hour between night and morning.

It was a desperate situation that left him only one option. Pushing his legs as hard as he could he ran his top speed toward the archway. The furies must have sensed what he was about because their speed increased too because their lines in the grass turned inward so they could catch him at the entrance. Unfortunately for them he didn't need to reach the entrance. As the sun peaked over the top of the earth the archway cast a long shadow across the grass before him. Nico's muscles were screaming now but he floored it the last fifteen feet and made a home run slide below the grass disappearing into the shadows and coming up into a tangled mess of grapevines.

He was struggling to untangle himself when he felt a cold blade on his neck. Perfect he thought. First he had to deal with the furies and now he had some patrol guy holding the sharp edge of a sword to his skin. He half-sighed, half-yawned because he was still exhausted, and held steady as the sword and its owner came around to identify the intruder.

"Nico?"

"Grace, great timing. How 'bout a hand?"

Jason sheathed his sword and called over Connor Stoll who'd been on duty when Nico crashed in to help untangle his limbs from the vines without breaking them. They got his arms out without trouble but the vines around his left leg were wrapped too tight to lift his foot out. They ended up cutting it with Nico's switchblade (the godfather brand) and then cutting out the roots so Mr. D. wouldn't find out. Because of course he couldn't just land in the strawberry fields it had to be Mr. D.'s private corner of the field for his special wine grapes.

Jason stood up from bury the roots and suggested they get clear of the scene of the crime. Connor said he was supposed to trade off his watch to his brother by the Big House leaving the other two to walk back to the cabins alone.

"What are you doing back?" Jason asked. "Didn't you have some work up North somewhere?"

"Ran into some trouble."

Jason stopped in his tracks and took his friend by the shoulder. "What kind of trouble?"

"It's nothing I couldn't handle."

"Di Angelo."

"Grace, seriously, relax. It was only a couple of wind furies tracking me. I would have knocked them senseless but I was running on low sleep and adrenaline. I hate when I'm like that. It messes with my accuracy."

"But you're okay? They didn't hurt you?"

"Grace would you dial down the worry levels. Look at me. I'm standing up, no limp or wincing. I'm fine."

"So why weren't you sleeping?"

"I've been busy lately."

"Busy?"

"I had work, remember? No big deal. I dealt with worse but I need to lay low for a while to make sure those furies lost my scent."

"You mean you're staying?" That big smile. Only Jason Grace could stretch his lips that wide on his face.

"Looks that way."

"This is perfect."

The hair on his neck stood on edge when Jason said that. No wonder he'd smiled like that. Ever since their trip to Dalmatia Nico had slowly gotten used having Jason as a friend and yes, sometimes, he even liked having a friend to hang out with. But the days when he got that smile Nico wanted to run as far as possible because it meant one thing. He was about to get talked into something crazy.

"I need a strategist for my team tomorrow."

"No."

"You didn't even hear me out."

"No."

"Its capture the flag."

"I played that game twice and both times we lost. Tell me why I should play this time."

"Because I have the leadership skills and you have the brains so we can't lose."

"Flattering. Nice try but still no."

"Come on, Angel, I need you on this one. We're playing the Hunters."

"Stop right there. Hunters. Artemis' Hunters?"

"Yes. They're here for a week and we're set to play them tomorrow night. Everyone already thinks we're going to lose after what happened last time and without Percy as back up half the campers won't even play."

"Percy was the reason we lost."

"I know that but they had confidence in him. They're still not sure about me."

"Welcome to my world."

"It's not just that. Thalia is captaining the Hunters and she knows all our players. Not that there's all that many. Like I said they don't have much confidence that I can pull through for them."

He wanted to laugh but the guy did seem pretty desperate and Nico might have forgiven Jackson for Bianca's death but the Hunters were the ones that took her away in the first place. "Right, let me crash a few hours and meet me at the Arena before breakfast."

"You're in?"

"Well, duh. I can't let you get beat by your big sister. How embarrassing would that be? As a little brother of a former Hunter I would be ashamed to allow it."

"That's right. I forgot your sister was a Hunter. You know we do have a lot in common."

"Easy, Grace. This is too important for you to start getting all emotional. Burry it until the game's won."

"You're all heart today."

"Do you want gossip like Aphrodites' kids or do you want to win the battle?"

"I want to annihilate my sister's team."

"Annihilate." Nico repeated, listening to word with his own voice. "I like the sound of that. Annihilate. Reminds me of something I can't place."

"You're a strange one, Angel."

"A fallen angel's bound to be without his grace."

It was true that the wandering son of Hades would probably be a restless soul forever. Jason accepted that. It didn't stop him from worry about the boy, constantly, and it certainly didn't stop him trying everything he could to keep Di Angelo in sight just a little bit longer. He had actually been thinking about excuses to call Nico back for over a week when first the Hunters and then Nico himself dropped in. Now they were about to face the Hunters in their traditional game of capture the flag which Camp

Half-Blood had a tradition of losing.

Honestly he hadn't had much hope for his team because his best friend Leo was buried in his latest project and his girlfriend Piper refused to fight unless her siblings were with her. Of course they wouldn't even consider it after the bashing they took during the Hunters' last visit. To the rest of the camp the fact that his sister Thalia who had led them last time would now be leading the Hunters just gave more reason to declare the whole event an absolutely hopeless battle.

Jason was thinking so too. He was a powerful demigod, a son of the Sky God but if Camp Jupiter had taught him anything it was that individual strength could never defeat solid teamwork and a good strategy. Luckily he'd now managed to enlist Nico as his strategist for the game and he felt more at ease and more confident knowing there was one person who had confidence in his leadership.

He walked into the Arena to find a crowd of thrity campers spread across the stands. Surprised was not enough to describe his feeling. He froze up just inside the entrance eyes scanning every face.

"Morning Captain." Nico appeared from behind a cluster on Jason's right. His heart jolted when the kid jumped down from the wall of bleachers to Jason's level.

"What? What is all this?" He probably should have steadied his voice before speaking but he was still too shocked and confused to think about that.

"This is you're army."

"My army? How? What did you do?"

"I talked to them."

"Talked?"

"As it turns out a silver tongue works even better Charmspeak. Also my Father's been teaching me politics. Surprisingly quite a useful trade in the Underworld."

"Okay. So where do we start?"

"Strategy Captain. We have to play smart," Nico turned to the crowd, "because there's no way we can let those man hating, CURSES win, can we?"

They answered back with a booming, "NO!" Jason couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Child of a Big Three.

Jason's thirty fighters assembled around their flag on the far end of the North Woods. Nico went over the strategy at the Arena. The only thing left was to wait for the cannon sounding the start of the game. Jason let out breath and faced the soldiers for a last word before battle.

"Everyone pay attention because this isn't a speech. You know what you have to do and you know how important this is. Just do exactly as you were instructed, watch eachother's back, and this will be an easy win."

The smiles and elbowing around the group showed they got the message. The cannon (no more conch) went off but no one moved yet. They held their breath waiting. Finally Nico looked up from his wristwatch and gave the nod.

Thirty split into three groups of ten and then one ten split into five each of the two fives taking up positions around the enclosed space by their flag. The two groups of tens ran ahead to the creek where the second group of ten broke off and took up their positions five assembling traps and weapons at record speeds while the other five stood guard over them. The final ten with Jason leading pushed on across the water into the South Woods where they too split into fives with Jason and Nico taking the lead.

The Captain led his five South east to catch up with enemies' warriors. As soon as they caught them in their sights they employed their slingshots to sling a few river pebbles at the Hunters' helmets. Within seconds they had six very annoyed Hunters hard on their tail as they drew them back North toward the creek.

They fought them on the way up earning a few nicks and scrapes as they ran through the trees and fended off the enemy arrows. They were almost to the water when Jason felt a pain in his arm. He looked down to see that it was an arrow from none other than his big sister. She gave him a death glare. So much for the loving reunion of last year. Guess she didn't like to lose. Jason just smiled in response and snapped the arrow before running after his men.

By the time they reached the water the Hunters had lost all humor (not they had much to start with) and were focused more on hurting Jason's team then winning the game. One more besides Jason had got hit with an arrow and another narrowly avoided one through the cheek for slicing through one Hunter's plume with a spinning dagger.

On their side of the creek the second ten were ready and waiting with their trap. Jason gave the signal for his men to split either way as six well aimed nets flew at the unsuspecting Hunters who went down like bricks once the nets wrapped themselves around them. As fast as they went down though they were already trying to cut their way out with their utility boot knives.

Jason ordered his fighters to encircle the helpless Hunters but there was no need. The victory cannon sounded.

The smoke came out blue indicating Camp-Half Blood had won and the reaction from the watching crowd (they watched on a viewing screen set up at the Arena, compliments of Leo) was cheers so loud the team could hear it in the field as a booming roar. One of Leo's new spheres with a camera attached came flying out of the Arena to hover over the victors who whooped and waved for the crowd. Not that he really wanted to but being the good sportsman he was, Jason ordered the others to help the Hunters out of the nets despite their protesting they didn't need help-certainly not that of the male campers.

Thalia was furious at being bested by her baby brother and at allowing herself to be tricked into their net trap. The others weren't in a much better mood but they weren't challenging the win. After all Jason's team had won in fair play they couldn't object when it would mean admitting their own failure.

Nico was smiling wider than Jason had ever seen. He had to admit the guy had his issues but he was also the perfect complement for a captain. He obeyed his orders but at the same time wasn't afraid to let you know you making a mistake. Jason could respect that commitment. Camp Jupiter could follow orders but most of everyone was too afraid to question orders that after a few years they didn't even think about doubting them. Camp Half-Blood could think for themselves but they weren't used to following orders and their teamwork hardly lived up to Jason sense of Roman efficiency. Nico had the best of both. He could stand on his own or fall in line with the best team. He wasn't the guy to lead on his own but you'd never want to find yourself on the opposite side from him in a war because more likely than not yours would be the losing side.

It seemed strange to Jason that he had been so uneasy around Nico when they'd first met and now he couldn't wait for the guy to come around. It was a different from his other friendships. He rarely argued with anyone else. Nico on the other hand could draw him into a debate that led into an all-out shouting match and ended with the two of them laughing about at the Mess Hall. It was a challenge for Jason. Which was good because the truth was most of his life didn't feel like a challenge. It felt like he was handed all the power and glory. He faced Jackson in Kansas and the thought of losing the fight never crossed his mind. The first time he angered Di Angelo every instinct in his body told him to run hard and fast for safety. The second those fire raged eyes met his Jason knew that if he fought he would not only lose, he would die.

And yet ever since Dalmatia he felt like he needed to keep Nico close, like he was important. He also had this strange feeling that something about the kid was familiar.

"Jason." An entire hour for Thalia to end her self-imposed silence. She really was a bad loser. He couldn't imagine the heat Percy took for costing her the last match.

"Hey, Sis."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about the arrow. I didn't mean to actually hit you but I get a little crazy when I have people counting on me."

"It's alright. I know the feeling."

"It's not too bad, is it?" she gently turned his arm to examine the bandaging that currently had blood soaking through the layers.

It was obvious she felt really bad about it. He wondered if Bianca had checked on Nico after their teams played eachother. "I'll live. Although I can't say it'll improve my archery grades."

"You can't shoot?" she asked like it should have been as simple as riding a bike.

"You can't fly." Jason pointed out.

"Fair enough. Maybe next time I'm around I can give you a few lessons."

"Is that even allowed for your kind?"

"Hey it's not like I'm turned into a different species. I'm still me. Besides Artemis has a brother too."

"That she can't stand."

"Only because he hits on the other Hunters. Calling them doll and sweetheart."

"Isn't he our half-brother?"

"Don't remind me."

"Do you talk about me that way?"

"Of course not. You're more respectful. Right?" The way she said it made Jason feel like a kid who came home late after detention. He avoided her gaze and nodded catching sight of Nico standing in the background with a finger to his lips. "That's good because otherwise I'd have to let Raquel straighten you out."

"Who is Raquel?"

"Our newest member. She's the one with no sleeves and the ripped muscles."

Jason looked where she was pointing. Standing on the other side of the volleyball court firing off arrows at a target a mile away was a tall and very muscular girl with close cropped hair. He watched her shoot the arrow dead center and then fire three arrows at once all in the red.

"She's getting better with the bow but what she really likes is extreme wrestling. Her Father was a body builder."

"That's definitely incentive to be good."

"Relax little brother. If you need straightening out. I'll handle it personally."

His first thought was to tell her she'd have to catch him first because he could fly and she couldn't. Then he remembered she had the backup of all the Hunters and his thirty count army was only for the game. At most he'd have Leo and Piper on hand. Actually maybe just Leo because if Jason did something out of line Piper would be the first one trying to give him a beating and he really didn't want his only sister upset with him.

His gaze fell on the movement behind Thalia's head that turned out to be Nico mocking Raquel who thankfully hadn't noticed. Jason couldn't believe the complete fearlessness Nico could have. Not that he didn't have fears because he and Jason both knew different but he could probably face every Hunter here alone and not even blink. "Not another species, huh?"

"What does that mean?"

"When we first met I didn't understand what it meant you being a Hunter. But now I see it. Because you would always have chosen to be a Hunter. Even if I was standing there that day, alive, an begging you not to leave me. You still would have gone with them, wouldn't you?"

"Jason . . ."

"Wouldn't you?"

"You don't understand what was happening."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"No, I want to know. See I—I remembered you. All the time I was at Camp Jupiter and I kept hoping that somehow you'd find me just like you always did when I wandered off. I was alone there. I could survive it but I was still alone. Everyone looked to me and I wanted so bad to have one person I could look to."

"Jason."

"When I saw that photo and I realized who you were I wanted to run off right then and find you. When the quest led me to you and we were together again I didn't want to go on alone. I wanted you to come with us. I wanted someone to share all the responsibilities because I wasn't sure I could do it. I lost my memories and I felt like I had no idea what to do or where I was headed. So tell me. Tell me, Thalia. If Juno hadn't taken me away would you have left?"

They weren't exactly far from the celebration but if anyone was listening or noticed what was going on they weren't saying anything. Thalia was shaken and as they stood there Jason became aware that his hands were clenched in fists and there was the sound of crackling in his ears. He was waiting for her to respond, knowing the answer, and getting more irritated the longer he waited.

"I was scared." She answered.

Jason blinked. "What?"

"That's why I joined the Hunters and yes I would have still joined if you were there. I know you want to help you and I know how you must have felt all that time with everyone looking to you for the answer. I felt that way the entire time I was here and it just made losing capture the flag that much worse."

Jason tried to focus on calming down. He could understand where she was coming from though hearing she would have left him to deal with the mess of Kronos rising crushed the understanding feelings. "What should I say?"

"Nothing. I wasn't ready to be leader and I couldn't handle that kind of responsibility today. The truth is they were right to separate us. Half the time I watched you I was panicking trying to keep you from getting hurt or-getting dirty. I freaked out when you tried to eat the stapler and you cut your lip open. I realized I didn't know what to do and that's how I more and more as my sixteenth birthday got closer and closer. I-I just. . ."

"You felt completely alone with no plan and no idea what you could possibly do." Both Grace children turned their focus to Nico who was standing on their right his face in that moment showing more empathy and compassion than anyone there could have imagined. "You wanted someone else to give the orders and make the hard decision that everyone was going to judge them by."

"How could you that?" Thalia asked. "You were too young to be the child of the prophecy."

"I was the youngest of the Big Three but it could have been me. I had the chance. My Father arranged it."

"When was that?" Piper burst through the crowd that had gathered. She was a gossipy as any of her siblings.

"When he told me he wanted to talk to Percy and then he imprisoned him."

"You let you Hades imprison him! After what we went through to save you and Bianca?"

If the child of the Underworld could have growled at right then it probably would have sounded fiercer than all three of Cerberus' heads growling at once. "What was I supposed to do? Fight the Lord of the Underworld by myself? Anyway if I hadn't brought him Father would have had him kidnapped and he would have died in that cell because no one would have known he was down there."

In retrospect Nico probably should have known that would cause an outrage. The next thing everyone knew everyone was shouting and screaming and throwing a few cruses Nico's way.

Any day before he would have ran to the shadows and or back down below. Today he was finally ready to grow up.

The first thing Jason saw was Nico's hands turn into fists both slightly trembling but not with fear. He'd seen this before back on the Argo II. The ground started to tremble to and an eerie red light seeped through the cracks that appeared in the ground around them. Campers and Hunters alike made an effort to back away (all except Jason who was terrified and mesmerized by what was happening) but they found themselves trapped in a circle by a over a hundred undead warriors. Nico had pulled some impressive feats before but this was incredible. Not only were there a mass amount of dead surrounding them but they were more than just soldiers and from every ancient civilization Jason could name and a few he couldn't place at all.

He didn't know why he didn't want to run or why he could feel himself smiling the way he did when he did something amazingly stupid and crazy. He was vaguely aware of Thalia trying to get him to move back and Piper trying to Charmspeak Nico into stopping. Nico just looked up at her the fire in them not threatening this time but dangerous all the same. He grinned that wicked smile he had when Jason first mentioned Diocletian's scepter.

"Quiet." He ordered.

The entire group fell silent. His voice was his and not his at the same time. It was like there was a thousand of him speaking together.

"Good." He said with his back to normal. "Now listen. I think it's time we got this sorted out. Too many times I've watched you set a few demigods on the pedestal and think more of them then yourselves. I used to be that way too. But you can't measure yourselves by their standards. There was never one hero above the rest. There is no prophecy that makes one worth more than another."

"The Seven."

"The Seven were a team brought together because their combined powers and strengths are what was needed to win that battle. The same way that thirty demigods used their strengths together to win their victory tonight. Not one of the Seven are worth more than the one or ten or hundred we may need next time."

"Percy-"

"Perseus Jackson is just as scared and hopeless as the rest of you standing here."

"How can you say that? He's your friend." Thalia said.

"You were scared, Thalia, that day on Olympus when you knew it would be you if you stayed. He felt that same fear and he felt helplessness and hopeless despair. I know because I saw it. The Black Pond lies just behind my Father's dungeons. I was sure Percy would break himself free of that prison. But he barely even tried. Alone, cut off, he gave up. You get it? Fighting alone we are scared children."

The crowd was quiet trying to wrap their minds around what they'd heard. It certainly wasn't the story Percy had told Jason when he first told him about Nico Di Angelo. Nico waited until they had a chance to process slowly sending the soldiers back and closing the cracks in the Earth. He finished sealing the cracks leading back to him keeping his eyes on the ground. He really was fearless.

Jason blinked and his eyes went wide. That was it. "You were there." He didn't think he said it out loud until Nico was staring right at him his head tilted slightly.

"You okay, Grace?"

"Yeah. Yes. Yes. We need to talk." Before Nico could object Jason had him by the arm and was dragging him away from the others who were still in the aftereffects of Nico's speech and completely lost on what was going on with Jason.

It didn't really matter over much what they were thinking. Not to Jason. He was as excited as his first day on a quest. No. Maybe more. As for Nico he was as confused by Jason's mood shift as everyone outside was. He let Jason drag him toward Hades cabin as his mind became more and more aware of the possible consequences of what he'd done. Jackson was going to kill him assuming Annabeth didn't beat him to it. For that matter the crowd he'd left may yet come to their sense and decide they didn't want to hear what he said and punish him for it. Sometimes he hated his mind.

Jason finally stopped pulling his sleeve once they were inside the cabin and went right to pacing the wide floor space in the center of the room. Nico had arranged the frankly useless extra bunks into pockets of permanent shadows he could use for a short trip or just hide in whenever Annabeth stopped by to try and talk him into extra history lessons. That girl loved teaching more than learning which says a lot of a wisdom child.

It wasn't Nico's nature to prompt a conversation but Grace's pacing was leaving a trail in the dust covered (he should have cleaned yesterday) floor. "You wanted to have a talk Grace."

"Yes. Sorry I was trying to piece everything together. Um do you remember seeing a fight with monsters at an art museum in Boston?"

"I lived at the bordering school in Maine."

"You never took a field trip to Boston? Not once?"

"We had a drill meet in Boston. Bianca did, I was just there to polish the rifles. Punishment for an F in math class."

"Did you stop at a museum while you were there?"

"We didn't have a field trip but I went into the souvenir shop to find a present for my sister. She loved Monet. I remember hearing screams and everyone running outside. I slipped in past them to see what had happened."

"You were there." He said same as before. "You were the boy. The one that didn't run when Reyna and I were fighting those snake people. You saw them. The whole place was in a panic and trying to get as far as possible from whatever they were seeing but you . . . you saw those things and you just watched. It walked right up to you and you looked at it like you were studying a worm on a hook."

"I didn't know how dangerous they were. It was something new to see. Something besides casino floors and stark military standard dorm rooms."

"I haven't thought about that in a while. Not since I got my memory wiped. I knew you had to be a demigod when I saw you and I wanted to take you with us but Reyna was in trouble and by the time I looked back you were gone."

"Yeah." He said laughing at the memory in his head. "The drill meet broke up when they heard the commotion. Bianca found me and dragged me back to the bus. She always did have better sense than me. You alright there, Grace?"

"Alright? I'm over the moon. You know I made a point of meeting every person that walked into Camp Jupiter because I was so sure you'd turn up and then you did and I didn't even recognize you."

"I didn't recognize you either."

"I think you did. My last quest just before I disappeared you gave me that butterfly knife. You made me promise to take it with me only I couldn't understand why because I barely knew you. I mean I saw you around when you visited Hazel but we hardly said one sentence to each other."

"I remember that."

"That knife saved my life. We got caught in a burglar cage of all things and our powers were useless. Out gear was outside the cage too far to reach. Then I remembered the knife and I used it to break the lock. Melt it actually. I used the knife as a conductor."

"Smart."

"Thank you."

"You want to explain why all this is so important?"

"Because it was you. Juno said it was me but it was always you."

"You're losing me Grace."

"You're the bridge between Romans and Greeks."

"Still not getting it."

"You were there in Maine and you saved my life. You wound up at Camp Half-Blood and I know that prison break wasn't the only time you saved Jackson's sorry ass. You came to Camp Jupiter and you gave me the knife and you found the Doors of Death and you led us back there. You were wrong."

Nico sat back on a bunk listening to Jason go on. He was listing all these things about Nico, that he'd done but Nico didn't really think of any of that as important or big news to get excited about. "How exactly am I wrong?"

"What you said to the others out there. You were right to say it. Although I wouldn't want to be you when Percy hears about it." He paused as if imagining the scene. "But that doesn't matter. You right saying what you did but it doesn't apply to all demigods. Just most of us."

"You think some really are worth more than others?"

"You are."

Nico studied him skeptically sure he had lost it. "You can't seriously believe that. How am I possibly better than any demigod standing out there?"

"Because you are." Jason told him. It was clear he didn't believe it and after living his life start to present Jason couldn't see why. How could anyone go through so much and work that hard to help those around him even when he was sure they'd never accept him like true friends and think he was below them.

"I've lived below them all my life. Literally below the ground they walk on."

"Was I talking out loud?"

"Your facial expressions say it all."

"Nico listen to me. It can't be a coincidence. You meeting me and then Percy and finding this camp and then Camp Jupiter. You may not have felt like you belonged in either but you were invited into both. You found both camps."

"Technically I was led."

"The point is. That no other demigod has been to both camps since they came across the water. We didn't even know the other existed and it might have been a warm welcome entering this place but Camp Jupiter is shape up or ship out. I got in four fights my first week. Reyna nearly got turned away when she showed up. You just walked in like you were expected. No papers of identity, no introduction letter, and flat out told Reyna who you were expecting us to take you at your word."

"It wasn't too outrageous considering most people describe me as pale complexion and stick thin. Plus I had the very convincing powers I inherited from my Father."

"I can shoot lightening and fly but even I had to show them an introduction letter before they believed me."

"All of that is interesting Jason but I still don't see how that makes me better than you. Unique. Strange maybe."

"We need a conference."

"With who?"

"Camp Jupiter."

It was days like this that made Nico happy to be in the background. Not that that was option this day. This day he was the center of attention. Jason had sent word to Camp Jupiter asking for them to Iris message at after lunch. Stupid Flyboy. He went and told everyone to meet at the Amphitheatre. As if Nico wasn't self-conscious already the Son of Jupiter had to invite entire population of both camps to a conference with only one thing on the agenda. Nico Di Angelo. Dang Grace and curse Cupid. This was all his fault. If he hadn't meddled in Nico's personal life he wouldn't be friends with Jason, he wouldn't have shadow jumped back here, and he wouldn't be the center of a Nicocentric, bicamp discussion.

The others didn't know why they were there but the looks he was getting were already making him want to melt into a shadow cove in his cabin. This whole thing was insane and the longer it took to start the more nervous he got and the more he wanted to hit something.

Jason took the seat next to him with Piper by his side. The pair of them were grinning in a way that made the Ghost King extremely uneasy. That's the problem with friends having relationships you can never be sure how much they tell them and by the time you find out it's too late.

"Ready for your big day?" Piper asked. She was dressed up which was unusual in itself. She may be Aphrodite's daughter but she generally had her own style. Right now she had her hair done up and she was wearing make-up. Jason also had more than his usual attire and his hair was gelled.

"Did you miss the memo for formal attire? I hate when I overdress for an event."

"I didn't know you could make jokes." Piper said laughing.

"Yeah I like irony. Seriously though what is going on here because I swear I feel out of place. More than usual. For my own curiosity, just so I know, this isn't going to become one of those launching parties is it? Because if it is I gotta tell you polite society and I don't mix. Mother tried. I had tutors but it didn't take-as you can see."

Jason tilted his head in a mock of Nico's curious look. "Oh, I'm not sure about that." He slid onto the bench beside Nico purposely crowding his space. "I mean you definitely have some rough edges but so did your Father and look what he caught."

Nico tensed and he narrowed his eyes accusingly as Jason put an arm around his should giving him a half hug. "Caught being the operative word." Nico answered.

"You see, now, that smart mouth could be used for charm if you worked at it."

To be friends with Jason Nico had gotten used to putting up with things but this. "You have a death wish?"

Jason normally would have left it there especially with that spark in death child's eyes but he was feeling confident. "I did and here you are."

"Why do I know you?" Nico asked.

Grace flashed him a smile. "Because an angel can't live without his grace."

"Can if he's a fallen angel."

"Why do you make this so difficult? Why can't you just accept that I care about you?"

Nico nodded but his eyes were gleaming. He leaned over and pointed at Piper. "You. Yeah, he didn't start this touchy feeling crap 'til you spent time with him."

"What is bad with talking about your feelings?"

"Nothing personal love child but I prefer my friends as damaged as me."

"Ha!" Jason jumped up on the bench. "You admitted we're friends. They all heard it."

"Jason please don't be that guy. If you're going to be needy I am gone like your pride."

"I haven't lost my pride." Jason said.

"I didn't say you lost it. But we all know you gave it to Piper." The waters went silent and slack jaw. Piper inhaled and covered her mouth. Jason turned a bright red and he hung his head.

Just as Nico was beginning to relax and enjoy himself who drops in but Jackson. "NICO DI ANGELO!"

"Dalek." Nico cursed.

"Somebody's in trouble."

"Shut up Stolls. I have no problem killing you two."

"You won't be able to if I kill you." When Percy dropped in he actually jumped from the bottom rung of a rope ladder flung off a helicopter. What's worse he was standing directly in front of Nico and his look read past furious.

"Jackson. H-How. . . How much did Jason tell you?"

"He sent the video."

Nico couldn't understand normal people but he knew that people talking through their teeth meant bad news. "So?"

"So," Percy stepped forward forcing Nico to back step and nearly trip over the bench. "give me one reason I shouldn't kill you."

"Ah. Yeah, well. . . A reason? A reason would be-it would be that I can't do this." Nico snapped his fingers and a crevice opened revealing a hand that knocked Percy over and held onto his ankle.

"NICO!" Percy shouted.

"Sorry Jackson. I can't have you kill me today. I've got work waiting. Grace you owe me. Bye." Nico jumped head first into the shadow of an archway. Just the way he came in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nico?"

"Grace, great timing. How 'bout a hand?"

Jason sheathed his sword and called over Connor Stoll who'd been on duty when Nico crashed in to help untangle his limbs from the vines without breaking them. They got his arms out without trouble but the vines around his left leg were wrapped too tight to lift his foot out. They ended up cutting it with Nico's switchblade (the godfather brand) and then cutting out the roots so Mr. D. wouldn't find out. Because of course he couldn't just land in the strawberry fields it had to be Mr. D.'s private corner of the field for his special wine grapes.

Jason stood up from bury the roots and suggested they get clear of the scene of the crime. Connor said he was supposed to trade off his watch to his brother by the Big House leaving the other two to walk back to the cabins alone.

"What are you doing back?" Jason asked. "Didn't you have some work up North somewhere?"

"Ran into some trouble."

Jason stopped in his tracks and took his friend by the shoulder. "What kind of trouble?"

"It's nothing I couldn't handle."

"Di Angelo."

"Grace, seriously, relax. It was only a couple of wind furies tracking me. I would have knocked them senseless but I was running on low sleep and adrenaline. I hate when I'm like that. It messes with my accuracy."

"But you're okay? They didn't hurt you?"

"Grace would you dial down the worry levels. Look at me. I'm standing up, no limp or wincing. I'm fine."

"So why weren't you sleeping?"

"I've been busy lately."

"Busy?"

"I had work, remember? No big deal. I dealt with worse but I need to lay low for a while to make sure those furies lost my scent."

"You mean you're staying?" That big smile. Only Jason Grace could stretch his lips that wide on his face.

"Looks that way."

"This is perfect."

The hair on his neck stood on edge when Jason said that. No wonder he'd smiled like that. Ever since their trip to Dalmatia Nico had slowly gotten used having Jason as a friend and yes, sometimes, he even liked having a friend to hang out with. But the days when he got that smile Nico wanted to run as far as possible because it meant one thing. He was about to get talked into something crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

"I need a strategist for my team tomorrow."

"No."

"You didn't even hear me out."

"No."

"Its capture the flag."

"I played that game twice and both times we lost. Tell me why I should play this time."

"Because I have the leadership skills and you have the brains so we can't lose."

"Flattering. Nice try but still no."

"Come on, Angel, I need you on this one. We're playing the Hunters."

"Stop right there. Hunters. Artemis' Hunters?"

"Yes. They're here for a week and we're set to play them tomorrow night. Everyone already thinks we're going to lose after what happened last time and without Percy as back up half the campers won't even play."

"Percy was the reason we lost."

"I know that but they had confidence in him. They're still not sure about me."

"Welcome to my world."

"It's not just that. Thalia is captaining the Hunters and she knows all our players. Not that there's all that many. Like I said they don't have much confidence that I can pull through for them."

He wanted to laugh but the guy did seem pretty desperate and Nico might have forgiven Jackson for Bianca's death but the Hunters were the ones that took her away in the first place. "Right, let me crash a few hours and meet me at the Arena before breakfast."

"You're in?"

"Well, duh. I can't let you get beat by your big sister. How embarrassing would that be? As a little brother of a former Hunter I would be ashamed to allow it."

"That's right. I forgot your sister was a Hunter. You know we do have a lot in common."

"Easy, Grace. This is too important for you to start getting all emotional. Burry it until the game's won."

"You're all heart today."

"Do you want gossip like Aphrodites' kids or do you want to win the battle?"

"I want to annihilate my sister's team."

"Annihilate." Nico repeated, listening to word with his own voice. "I like the sound of that. Annihilate. Reminds me of something I can't place."

"You're a strange one, Angel."

"A fallen angel's bound to be without his grace."


	4. Chapter 4

It was true that the wandering son of Hades would probably be a restless soul forever. Jason accepted that. It didn't stop him from worry about the boy, constantly, and it certainly didn't stop him trying everything he could to keep Di Angelo in sight just a little bit longer. He had actually been thinking about excuses to call Nico back for over a week when first the Hunters and then Nico himself dropped in. Now they were about to face the Hunters in their traditional game of capture the flag which Camp

Half-Blood had a tradition of losing.

Honestly he hadn't had much hope for his team because his best friend Leo was buried in his latest project and his girlfriend Piper refused to fight unless her siblings were with her. Of course they wouldn't even consider it after the bashing they took during the Hunters' last visit. To the rest of the camp the fact that his sister Thalia who had led them last time would now be leading the Hunters just gave more reason to declare the whole event an absolutely hopeless battle.

Jason was thinking so too. He was a powerful demigod, a son of the Sky God but if Camp Jupiter had taught him anything it was that individual strength could never defeat solid teamwork and a good strategy. Luckily he'd now managed to enlist Nico as his strategist for the game and he felt more at ease and more confident knowing there was one person who had confidence in his leadership.

He walked into the Arena to find a crowd of thrity campers spread across the stands. Surprised was not enough to describe his feeling. He froze up just inside the entrance eyes scanning every face.

"Morning Captain." Nico appeared from behind a cluster on Jason's right. His heart jolted when the kid jumped down from the wall of bleachers to Jason's level.

"What? What is all this?" He probably should have steadied his voice before speaking but he was still too shocked and confused to think about that.

"This is you're army."

"My army? How? What did you do?"

"I talked to them."

"Talked?"

"As it turns out a silver tongue works even better Charmspeak. Also my Father's been teaching me politics. Surprisingly quite a useful trade in the Underworld."

"Okay. So where do we start?"

"Strategy Captain. We have to play smart," Nico turned to the crowd, "because there's no way we can let those man hating, demi-traitors win, can we?"

They answered back with a booming, "NO!" Jason couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Child of a Big Three.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason's thirty fighters assembled around their flag on the far end of the North Woods. Nico went over the strategy at the Arena. The only thing left was to wait for the cannon sounding the start of the game. Jason let out breath and faced the soldiers for a last word before battle.

"Everyone pay attention because this isn't a speech. You know what you have to do and you know how important this is. Just do exactly as you were instructed, watch eachother's back, and this will be an easy win."

The smiles and elbowing around the group showed they got the message. The cannon (no more conch) went off but no one moved yet. They held their breath waiting. Finally Nico looked up from his wristwatch and gave the nod.

Thirty split into three groups of ten and then one ten split into five each of the two fives taking up positions around the enclosed space by their flag. The two groups of tens ran ahead to the creek where the second group of ten broke off and took up their positions five assembling traps and weapons at record speeds while the other five stood guard over them. The final ten with Jason leading pushed on across the water into the South Woods where they too split into fives with Jason and Nico taking the lead.

The Captain led his five South east to catch up with enemies' warriors. As soon as they caught them in their sights they employed their slingshots to sling a few river pebbles at the Hunters' helmets. Within seconds they had six very annoyed Hunters hard on their tail as they drew them back North toward the creek.

They fought them on the way up earning a few nicks and scrapes as they ran through the trees and fended off the enemy arrows. They were almost to the water when Jason felt a pain in his arm. He looked down to see that it was an arrow from none other than his big sister. She gave him a death glare. So much for the loving reunion of last year. Guess she didn't like to lose. Jason just smiled in response and snapped the arrow before running after his men.

By the time they reached the water the Hunters had lost all humor (not they had much to start with) and were focused more on hurting Jason's team then winning the game. One more besides Jason had got hit with an arrow and another narrowly avoided one through the cheek for slicing through one Hunter's plume with a spinning dagger.

On their side of the creek the second ten were ready and waiting with their trap. Jason gave the signal for his men to split either way as six well aimed nets flew at the unsuspecting Hunters who went down like bricks once the nets wrapped themselves around them. As fast as they went down though they were already trying to cut their way out with their utility boot knives.

Jason ordered his fighters to encircle the helpless Hunters but there was no need. The victory cannon sounded.


	6. Chapter 6

The smoke came out blue indicating Camp-Half Blood had won and the reaction from the watching crowd (they watched on a viewing screen set up at the Arena, compliments of Leo) was cheers so loud the team could hear it in the field as a booming roar. One of Leo's new spheres with a camera attached came flying out of the Arena to hover over the victors who whooped and waved for the crowd. Not that he really wanted to but being the good sportsman he was, Jason ordered the others to help the Hunters out of the nets despite their protesting they didn't need help-certainly not that of the male campers.

Thalia was furious at being bested by her baby brother and at allowing herself to be tricked into their net trap. The others weren't in a much better mood but they weren't challenging the win. After all Jason's team had won in fair play they couldn't object when it would mean admitting their own failure.

Nico was smiling wider than Jason had ever seen. He had to admit the guy had his issues but he was also the perfect complement for a captain. He obeyed his orders but at the same time wasn't afraid to let you know you making a mistake. Jason could respect that commitment. Camp Jupiter could follow orders but most of everyone was too afraid to question orders that after a few years they didn't even think about doubting them. Camp Half-Blood could think for themselves but they weren't used to following orders and their teamwork hardly lived up to Jason sense of Roman efficiency. Nico had the best of both. He could stand on his own or fall in line with the best team. He wasn't the guy to lead on his own but you'd never want to find yourself on the opposite side from him in a war because more likely than not yours would be the losing side.

It seemed strange to Jason that he had been so uneasy around Nico when they'd first met and now he couldn't wait for the guy to come around. It was a different from his other friendships. He rarely argued with anyone else. Nico on the other hand could draw him into a debate that led into an all-out shouting match and ended with the two of them laughing about at the Mess Hall. It was a challenge for Jason. Which was good because the truth was most of his life didn't feel like a challenge. It felt like he was handed all the power and glory. He faced Jackson in Kansas and the thought of losing the fight never crossed his mind. The first time he angered Di Angelo every instinct in his body told him to run hard and fast for safety. The second those fire raged eyes met his Jason knew that if he fought he would not only lose, he would die.

And yet ever since Dalmatia he felt like he needed to keep Nico close, like he was important. He also had this strange feeling that something about the kid was familiar.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jason." An entire hour for Thalia to end her self-imposed silence. She really was a bad loser. He couldn't imagine the heat Percy took for costing her the last match.

"Hey, Sis."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about the arrow. I didn't mean to actually hit you but I get a little crazy when I have people counting on me."

"It's alright. I know the feeling."

"It's not too bad, is it?" she gently turned his arm to examine the bandaging that currently had blood soaking through the layers.

It was obvious she felt really bad about it. He wondered if Bianca had checked on Nico after their teams played eachother. "I'll live. Although I can't say it'll improve my archery grades."

"You can't shoot?" she asked like it should have been as simple as riding a bike.

"You can't fly." Jason pointed out.

"Fair enough. Maybe next time I'm around I can give you a few lessons."

"Is that even allowed for your kind?"

"Hey it's not like I'm turned into a different species. I'm still me. Besides Artemis has a brother too."

"That she can't stand."

"Only because he hits on the other Hunters. Calling them doll and sweetheart."

"Isn't he our half-brother?"

"Don't remind me."

"Do you talk about me that way?"

"Of course not. You're more respectful. Right?" The way she said it made Jason feel like a kid who came home late after detention. He avoided her gaze and nodded catching sight of Nico standing in the background with a finger to his lips. "That's good because otherwise I'd have to let Raquel straighten you out."

"Who is Raquel?"

"Our newest member. She's the one with no sleeves and the ripped muscles."

Jason looked where she was pointing. Standing on the other side of the volleyball court firing off arrows at a target a mile away was a tall and very muscular girl with close cropped hair. He watched her shoot the arrow dead center and then fire three arrows at once all in the red.

"She's getting better with the bow but what she really likes is extreme wrestling. Her Father was a body builder."

"That's definitely incentive to be good."

"Relax little brother. If you need straightening out. I'll handle it personally."


	8. Chapter 8

His first thought was to tell her she'd have to catch him first because he could fly and she couldn't. Then he remembered she had the backup of all the Hunters and his thirty count army was only for the game. At most he'd have Leo and Piper on hand. Actually maybe just Leo because if Jason did something out of line Piper would be the first one trying to give him a beating and he really didn't want his only sister upset with him.

His gaze fell on the movement behind Thalia's head that turned out to be Nico mocking Raquel who thankfully hadn't noticed. Jason couldn't believe the complete fearlessness Nico could have. Not that he didn't have fears because he and Jason both knew different but he could probably face every Hunter here alone and not even blink. "Not another species, huh?"

"What does that mean?"

"When we first met I didn't understand what it meant you being a Hunter. But now I see it. Because you would always have chosen to be a Hunter. Even if I was standing there that day, alive, an begging you not to leave me. You still would have gone with them, wouldn't you?"

"Jason . . ."

"Wouldn't you?"

"You don't understand what was happening."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"No, I want to know. See I—I remembered you. All the time I was at Camp Jupiter and I kept hoping that somehow you'd find me just like you always did when I wandered off. I was alone there. I could survive it but I was still alone. Everyone looked to me and I wanted so bad to have one person I could look to."

"Jason."

"When I saw that photo and I realized who you were I wanted to run off right then and find you. When the quest led me to you and we were together again I didn't want to go on alone. I wanted you to come with us. I wanted someone to share all the responsibilities because I wasn't sure I could do it. I lost my memories and I felt like I had no idea what to do or where I was headed. So tell me. Tell me, Thalia. If Juno hadn't taken me away would you have left?"

They weren't exactly far from the celebration but if anyone was listening or noticed what was going on they weren't saying anything. Thalia was shaken and as they stood there Jason became aware that his hands were clenched in fists and there was the sound of crackling in his ears. He was waiting for her to respond, knowing the answer, and getting more irritated the longer he waited.

"I was scared." She answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason blinked. "What?"

"That's why I joined the Hunters and yes I would have still joined if you were there. I know you want to help you and I know how you must have felt all that time with everyone looking to you for the answer. I felt that way the entire time I was here and it just made losing capture the flag that much worse."

Jason tried to focus on calming down. He could understand where she was coming from though hearing she would have left him to deal with the mess of Kronos rising crushed the understanding feelings. "What should I say?"

"Nothing. I wasn't ready to be leader and I couldn't handle that kind of responsibility today. The truth is they were right to separate us. Half the time I watched you I was panicking trying to keep you from getting hurt or-getting dirty. I freaked out when you tried to eat the stapler and you cut your lip open. I realized I didn't know what to do and that's how I more and more as my sixteenth birthday got closer and closer. I-I just. . ."

"You felt completely alone with no plan and no idea what you could possibly do." Both Grace children turned their focus to Nico who was standing on their right his face in that moment showing more empathy and compassion than anyone there could have imagined. "You wanted someone else to give the orders and make the hard decision that everyone was going to judge them by."

"How could you that?" Thalia asked. "You were too young to be the child of the prophecy."

"I was the youngest of the Big Three but it could have been me. I had the chance. My Father arranged it."

"When was that?" Piper burst through the crowd that had gathered. She was a gossipy as any of her siblings.

"When he told me he wanted to talk to Percy and then he imprisoned him."

"You let you Hades imprison him! After what we went through to save you and Bianca?"

If the child of the Underworld could have growled at right then it probably would have sounded fiercer than all three of Cerberus' heads growling at once. "What was I supposed to do? Fight the Lord of the Underworld by myself? Anyway if I hadn't brought him Father would have had him kidnapped and he would have died in that cell because no one would have known he was down there."

In retrospect Nico probably should have known that would cause an outrage. The next thing everyone knew everyone was shouting and screaming and throwing a few cruses Nico's way.

Any day before he would have ran to the shadows and or back down below. Today he was finally ready to grow up.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing Jason saw was Nico's hands turn into fists both slightly trembling but not with fear. He'd seen this before back on the Argo II. The ground started to tremble to and an eerie red light seeped through the cracks that appeared in the ground around them. Campers and Hunters alike made an effort to back away (all except Jason who was terrified and mesmerized by what was happening) but they found themselves trapped in a circle by a over a hundred undead warriors. Nico had pulled some impressive feats before but this was incredible. Not only were there a mass amount of dead surrounding them but they were more than just soldiers and from every ancient civilization Jason could name and a few he couldn't place at all.

He didn't know why he didn't want to run or why he could feel himself smiling the way he did when he did something amazingly stupid and crazy. He was vaguely aware of Thalia trying to get him to move back and Piper trying to Charmspeak Nico into stopping. Nico just looked up at her the fire in them not threatening this time but dangerous all the same. He grinned that wicked smile he had when Jason first mentioned Diocletian's scepter.

"Quiet." He ordered.

The entire group fell silent. His voice was his and not his at the same time. It was like there was a thousand of him speaking together.

"Good." He said with his back to normal. "Now listen. I think it's time we got this sorted out. Too many times I've watched you set a few demigods on the pedestal and think more of them then yourselves. I used to be that way too. But you can't measure yourselves by their standards. There was never one hero above the rest. There is no prophecy that makes one worth more than another."

"The Seven."

"The Seven were a team brought together because their combined powers and strengths are what was needed to win that battle. The same way that thirty demigods used their strengths together to win their victory tonight. Not one of the Seven are worth more than the one or ten or hundred we may need next time."

"Percy-"

"Perseus Jackson is just as scared and hopeless as the rest of you standing here."

"How can you say that? He's your friend." Thalia said.

"You were scared, Thalia, that day on Olympus when you knew it would be you if you stayed. He felt that same fear and he felt helplessness and hopeless despair. I know because I saw it. The Black Pond lies just behind my Father's dungeons. I was sure Percy would break himself free of that prison. But he barely even tried. Alone, cut off, he gave up. You get it? Fighting alone we are scared children."


	11. Chapter 11

The crowd was quiet trying to wrap their minds around what they'd heard. It certainly wasn't the story Percy had told Jason when he first told him about Nico Di Angelo. Nico waited until they had a chance to process slowly sending the soldiers back and closing the cracks in the Earth. He finished sealing the cracks leading back to him keeping his eyes on the ground. He really was fearless.

Jason blinked and his eyes went wide. That was it. "You were there." He didn't think he said it out loud until Nico was staring right at him his head tilted slightly.

"You okay, Grace?"

"Yeah. Yes. Yes. We need to talk." Before Nico could object Jason had him by the arm and was dragging him away from the others who were still in the aftereffects of Nico's speech and completely lost on what was going on with Jason.

It didn't really matter over much what they were thinking. Not to Jason. He was as excited as his first day on a quest. No. Maybe more. As for Nico he was as confused by Jason's mood shift as everyone outside was. He let Jason drag him toward Hades cabin as his mind became more and more aware of the possible consequences of what he'd done. Jackson was going to kill him assuming Annabeth didn't beat him to it. For that matter the crowd he'd left may yet come to their sense and decide they didn't want to hear what he said and punish him for it. Sometimes he hated his mind.

Jason finally stopped pulling his sleeve once they were inside the cabin and went right to pacing the wide floor space in the center of the room. Nico had arranged the frankly useless extra bunks into pockets of permanent shadows he could use for a short trip or just hide in whenever Annabeth stopped by to try and talk him into extra history lessons. That girl loved teaching more than learning which says a lot of a wisdom child.

It wasn't Nico's nature to prompt a conversation but Grace's pacing was leaving a trail in the dust covered (he should have cleaned yesterday) floor. "You wanted to have a talk Grace."

"Yes. Sorry I was trying to piece everything together. Um do you remember seeing a fight with monsters at an art museum in Boston?"

"I lived at the bordering school in Maine."

"You never took a field trip to Boston? Not once?"

"We had a drill meet in Boston. Bianca did, I was just there to polish the rifles. Punishment for an F in math class."

"Did you stop at a museum while you were there?"

"We didn't have a field trip but I went into the souvenir shop to find a present for my sister. She loved Monet. I remember hearing screams and everyone running outside. I slipped in past them to see what had happened."


	12. Chapter 12

"You were there." He said same as before. "You were the boy. The one that didn't run when Reyna and I were fighting those snake people. You saw them. The whole place was in a panic and trying to get as far as possible from whatever they were seeing but you . . . you saw those things and you just watched. It walked right up to you and you looked at it like you were studying a worm on a hook."

"I didn't know how dangerous they were. It was something new to see. Something besides casino floors and stark military standard dorm rooms."

"I haven't thought about that in a while. Not since I got my memory wiped. I knew you had to be a demigod when I saw you and I wanted to take you with us but Reyna was in trouble and by the time I looked back you were gone."

"Yeah." He said laughing at the memory in his head. "The drill meet broke up when they heard the commotion. Bianca found me and dragged me back to the bus. She always did have better sense than me. You alright there, Grace?"

"Alright? I'm over the moon. You know I made a point of meeting every person that walked into Camp Jupiter because I was so sure you'd turn up and then you did and I didn't even recognize you."

"I didn't recognize you either."

"I think you did. My last quest just before I disappeared you gave me that butterfly knife. You made me promise to take it with me only I couldn't understand why because I barely knew you. I mean I saw you around when you visited Hazel but we hardly said one sentence to each other."

"I remember that."

"That knife saved my life. We got caught in a burglar cage of all things and our powers were useless. Out gear was outside the cage too far to reach. Then I remembered the knife and I used it to break the lock. Melt it actually. I used the knife as a conductor."

"Smart."

"Thank you."

"You want to explain why all this is so important?"

"Because it was you. Juno said it was me but it was always you."

"You're losing me Grace."

"You're the bridge between Romans and Greeks."

"Still not getting it."

"You were there in Maine and you saved my life. You wound up at Camp Half-Blood and I know that prison break wasn't the only time you saved Jackson's sorry ass. You came to Camp Jupiter and you gave me the knife and you found the Doors of Death and you led us back there. You were wrong."


	13. Chapter 13

Nico sat back on a bunk listening to Jason go on. He was listing all these things about Nico, that he'd done but Nico didn't really think of any of that as important or big news to get excited about. "How exactly am I wrong?"

"What you said to the others out there. You were right to say it. Although I wouldn't want to be you when Percy hears about it." He paused as if imagining the scene. "But that doesn't matter. You right saying what you did but it doesn't apply to all demigods. Just most of us."

"You think some really are worth more than others?"

"You are."

Nico studied him skeptically sure he had lost it. "You can't seriously believe that. How am I possibly better than any demigod standing out there?"

"Because you are." Jason told him. It was clear he didn't believe it and after living his life start to present Jason couldn't see why. How could anyone go through so much and work that hard to help those around him even when he was sure they'd never accept him like true friends and think he was below them.

"I've lived below them all my life. Literally below the ground they walk on."

"Was I talking out loud?"

"Your facial expressions say it all."

"Nico listen to me. It can't be a coincidence. You meeting me and then Percy and finding this camp and then Camp Jupiter. You may not have felt like you belonged in either but you were invited into both. You found both camps."

"Technically I was led."

"The point is. That no other demigod has been to both camps since they came across the water. We didn't even know the other existed and it might have been a warm welcome entering this place but Camp Jupiter is shape up or ship out. I got in four fights my first week. Reyna nearly got turned away when she showed up. You just walked in like you were expected. No papers of identity, no introduction letter, and flat out told Reyna who you were expecting us to take you at your word."

"It wasn't too outrageous considering most people describe me as pale complexion and stick thin. Plus I had the very convincing powers I inherited from my Father."

"I can shoot lightening and fly but even I had to show them an introduction letter before they believed me."

"All of that is interesting Jason but I still don't see how that makes me better than you. Unique. Strange maybe."

"We need a conference."

"With who?"

"Camp Jupiter."


	14. Chapter 14

It was days like this that made Nico happy to be in the background. Not that that was option this day. This day he was the center of attention. Jason had sent word to Camp Jupiter asking for them to Iris message at after lunch. Stupid Flyboy. He went and told everyone to meet at the Amphitheatre. As if Nico wasn't self-conscious already the Son of Jupiter had to invite entire population of both camps to a conference with only one thing on the agenda. Nico Di Angelo. Dang Grace and curse Cupid. This was all his fault. If he hadn't meddled in Nico's personal life he wouldn't be friends with Jason, he wouldn't have shadow jumped back here, and he wouldn't be the center of a Nicocentric, bicamp discussion.

The others didn't know why they were there but the looks he was getting were already making him want to melt into a shadow cove in his cabin. This whole thing was insane and the longer it took to start the more nervous he got and the more he wanted to hit something.

Jason took the seat next to him with Piper by his side. The pair of them were grinning in a way that made the Ghost King extremely uneasy. That's the problem with friends having relationships you can never be sure how much they tell them and by the time you find out it's too late.

"Ready for your big day?" Piper asked. She was dressed up which was unusual in itself. She may be Aphrodite's daughter but she generally had her own style. Right now she had her hair done up and she was wearing make-up. Jason also had more than his usual attire and his hair was gelled.

"Did you miss the memo for formal attire? I hate when I overdress for an event."

"I didn't know you could make jokes." Piper said laughing.

"Yeah I like irony. Seriously though what is going on here because I swear I feel out of place. More than usual. For my own curiosity, just so I know, this isn't going to become one of those launching parties is it? Because if it is I gotta tell you polite society and I don't mix. Mother tried. I had tutors but it didn't take-as you can see."

Jason tilted his head in a mock of Nico's curious look. "Oh, I'm not sure about that." He slid onto the bench beside Nico purposely crowding his space. "I mean you definitely have some rough edges but so did your Father and look what he caught."

Nico tensed and he narrowed his eyes accusingly as Jason put an arm around his should giving him a half hug. "Caught being the operative word." Nico answered.

"You see, now, that smart mouth could be used for charm if you worked at it."

To be friends with Jason Nico had gotten used to putting up with things but this. "You have a death wish?"


	15. Chapter 15

Jason normally would have left it there especially with that spark in death child's eyes but he was feeling confident. "I did and here you are."

"Why do I know you?" Nico asked.

Grace flashed him a smile. "Because an angel can't live without his grace."

"Can if he's a fallen angel."

"Why do you make this so difficult? Why can't you just accept that I care about you?"

Nico nodded but his eyes were gleaming. He leaned over and pointed at Piper. "You. Yeah, he didn't start this touchy feeling crap 'til you spent time with him."

"What is bad with talking about your feelings?"

"Nothing personal love child but I prefer my friends as damaged as me."

"Ha!" Jason jumped up on the bench. "You admitted we're friends. They all heard it."

"Jason please don't be that guy. If you're going to be needy I am gone like your pride."

"I haven't lost my pride." Jason said.

"I didn't say you lost it. But we all know you gave it to Piper." The waters went silent and slack jaw. Piper inhaled and covered her mouth. Jason turned a bright red and he hung his head.

Just as Nico was beginning to relax and enjoy himself who drops in but Jackson. "NICO DI ANGELO!"

"Dalek." Nico cursed.

"Somebody's in trouble."

"Shut up Stolls. I have no problem killing you two."

"You won't be able to if I kill you." When Percy dropped in he actually jumped from the bottom rung of a rope ladder flung off a helicopter. What's worse he was standing directly in front of Nico and his look read past furious.

"Jackson. H-How. . . How much did Jason tell you?"

"He sent the video."

Nico couldn't understand normal people but he knew that people talking through their teeth meant bad news. "So?"

"So," Percy stepped forward forcing Nico to back step and nearly trip over the bench. "give me one reason I shouldn't kill you."

"Ah. Yeah, well. . . A reason? A reason would be-it would be that I can't do this." Nico snapped his fingers and a crevice opened revealing a hand that knocked Percy over and held onto his ankle.

"NICO!" Percy shouted.

"Sorry Jackson. I can't have you kill me today. I've got work waiting. Grace you owe me. Bye." Nico jumped head first into the shadow of an archway. Just the way he came in.


End file.
